Dejame Marchar
by Ely Andley
Summary: Él cometió un error al lanzarla en los brazos de otro, Candy se casaría y se marcharía de su vida, no podía terminar todo así. Que tonto había sido! bien dicen, Nadie Sabe Lo Que Tiene, Hasta Que Lo Pierde y Albert lo experimentaría sino se daba prisa. Gracias por Leer *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Dejame Marchar**

.

* * *

 _Sr. William Albert Andley,_

 _Debería comenzar con algo como '' Querido William'', pero tenemos tantos años conociéndonos que sería algo incomodo dirigirme a ti de esa manera;_

 _Luego pensé en '' Mi Amado Príncipe'', pero recordé tus palabras de que algo como esto _ sería una locura, un error_ eran esas tus palabras exactas, recuerdas? me miraste con tus ojos azules como el cielo en una mañana serena, estaban mirándome con reprobación incluso percibí esa lastima brillante que apareció en tus iris, es por eso que tache ese saludo de inmediato, no solo en el papel sino en mi corazón._

 _Pensé en ''Mi Amigo Albert'', pero hace años deje de considerarte así y ahora que lo pienso jamás te considere así, eras algo mas para mi..._

 _Lo sé! fui una gran mentirosa cuando te repetí sin cesar que siempre serias mi mejor amigo, pero la señora Elroy siempre me observo como una amenaza y que otra opción tenia? ninguna otra, solo repetir eso para que lo creyeran así y para convencer a mi corazón de que así era, que dejara esas ilusiones tontas de un futuro juntos._

 _Sabes Albert, siempre quise entender porque tu renuencia hacia mis sentimientos, acaso no me dijiste que siempre fuera sincera contigo, se suponía compartiría todo lo que mi corazón susurrara y él mencionaba tu nombre con devoción en cada latido; pero ya no quiero entender nada, no quiero respuestas... deje de preguntarme tantas cosas desde el momento que prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de otro._

 _Acaso entiendes cuan mal me sentí? oh! no lo sabes?_

 _Te considere en esa ocasión el peor hombre del mundo, pero gracias a aquella estúpida acción de tu parte, logre conocer al mejor hombre del mundo, uno que me ama con su vida y que no se avergüenza de mi... le gusta mi ser, mi espíritu libre y atolondrado, me deja subir en los arboles y aunque él no me acompaña por miedo a las alturas, me espera al pie del árbol con unos dulces de limón que detesto, pero que él lo acepta riendo mientras se los come deleitándose de mi juventud, le encanta mi fuerza y mi coraje, mis risas y lagrimas, él no quiere cambiarme... algo que tu intentaste con miles de tutores, me alejaste de mi profesión porque debía adaptarme a mi nuevo estatus, a tu nivel señor Andley._

 _En fin, ser una huérfana fue una maldición ante ti, pero alégrate hoy te liberas de mi._

 _Hoy es mi boda y se supone tu me entregaras frente a todos, acaso eres tan insensible como para hacer esto, luego de conocer mis sentimientos?_

 _Pero ya no importa._

 _Para cuando leas estas palabras estaré en mi luna de miel con él, si con él!_

 _Mi Esposo, uno que ordenaste para mi luego de que me usaste, acaso olvidaste la manera en que sellaste tu boca con la mía, lloraste como yo lo hice en tus brazos, amamos cada detalle de nuestro ser y nos fusionamos en un ser perfecto que solo duro por una noche, y sabes que me rehusé fervientemente a tu idea absurda de matrimonio a pesar de saber cuan maravilloso es el hombre que escogiste para mi, él no eras tú, porque no lo entendiste?, pero el hecho de que me miraras fríamente y repitieras _ es por tu bien _ eso me devasto más que cualquier cosa._

 _Te prometí que lo amaría, te lo grite en tu cara y créeme que la llevare a cabo así tenga que construir mi corazón nuevamente... lo lograre, y tu puedes verme intentándolo con un hombre que no serás tu._

 _Odie hasta este día tu cobardía, pero eso se acabo así como mis sentimientos hacia usted, espero viva feliz con eso y mucha suerte en su vida de magnate multimillonario._

 _Mírame marcharme pues hasta este día te amare..._

 _Atte_ _.: Candice White Andley,_

 _Tu hija adoptiva,_

 _Ex - pupila,_

 _Ex - amiga,_

 _Y Ex - amante._

.

* * *

Le temblaban las manos con aquella hoja en sus manos, debía haberse marchado pero pensaba pasar por la habitación de ella para recordar aquella calidez que se instalaba en su alma, el olor de ella seguía en el aire; entendía que su princesa rubia se había marchado hace tan solo unos minutos hacia la iglesia y el debía seguirla pues era su responsabilidad entregarla.

 _Su responsabilidad_ , odiaba tanto aquella palabra.

Pero la carta dejada en su mesa de noche, lo había sacado de ese pozo donde se mantenía encadenado, donde los sentimientos mas cálidos seguían aprendidos, todo fue liberado y el miedo se convirtió en algo mayor.

Albert no deseaba perderla… no a ella, pero tarde comprendió la locura que había cometido.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo antes de verla marchar.

* * *

.

.

.

Pocas veces me atrevo a escribir para Albert, creo que es un personaje que tiene mucha fuerza y ternura, me lo imagino con su amor hacia la naturaleza y me vuelvo mantequilla, tengo esa debilidad por este personaje.

Las pocas cosas que me he atrevido a escribir son cartas cortas que vienen a mi mente y no puedo evitar relacionarlas con él. Espero les gusten estas palabras aunque fuertes muy sinceras, y si él tuviese miedo de los sentimientos de su hija adoptiva?

Y si la lanzara a manos de otro para que los dejara?

Y si ella lo dejara de amar?

Y si él no quisiera cederla al final?

Interesante! muy interesante pensar en eso :D

Creen deba contestarle todas esas preguntas? que hacemos con Albert?

Por el momento, solo dejare estas palabras por aquí, espero les interese y me den esta oportunidad a ver que tanto me atrevo con esta pareja, porque todos merecen una felicidad duradera entre tanta amargura.

Un abrazo,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	2. Chapter 2

Dejame Marchar

 _ **Continuacion…**_

* * *

Estaba nerviosa.

Que tontería! debía estarlo, era el día de su boda.

Había llegado hace unos minutos a la iglesia de Lakewood, su boda se celebraba por todo lo alto como lo había deseado su tía abuela, se notaba que la vieja bruja deseaba deshacerse de ella y gritarle al mundo su liberación, no había permitido una simple boda.

Oh no!

Casi sufrió un colapso cuando ella pidió algo sencillo, además se negó rotundamente y a ella no le quedo de otra que seguir sus consejos... el vestido, la decoración, los invitados, todo había sido elegido por Elroy Andley, candy quiso que por ser el día de su boda elegir aunque fuere el pastel pero olvídenlo, ni siquiera eso, aquello no la hacía más infeliz de lo que ya estaba.

Su aura estaba llena de tristeza... estaba allí en un sitio apartado en la iglesia, esperando a su dichoso ''padre'' quien sorpresivamente no había aparecido, sin él no podía desfilar hacia su destino, aunque ganas no le faltaban de caminar sola y terminar con aquel circo, estaba cansada de tanto y de todo.

Patty y Anne quienes eran sus damas, estaban emocionadas custodiando su entrada, dándole unos minutos a solas para prepararse, creían que sus nervios era por la emoción de ese día especial, cuan equivocadas estaban, y no las podía culpar, ciertamente su futuro esposo era una dulzura.

Patrick, hijo de un importante banquero, era su destino; lo había conocido en la presentación de Albert a la sociedad, fue la única persona que supo cuan incomoda estaba con aquella situación, ni siquiera su rubio adorado había percatado su malestar, ella intento huir al jardín para apartarse de todas las miradas dirigidas a ella, todas gritaban mudamente que era una intrusa en aquella familia y ella se sentía así desde hace mucho. Quiso llorar aquel día, pero antes de apartarse, aquel guapo, alto, bien formado y elegante muchacho había tomado su mano para presentarse. Tenía unos ojos como la miel y su cabello corto algo ondulado de color marrón, eran un contraste hermoso, su cara demostraba unas fracciones delicadas, pero tenía unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía que encantaban a cualquier chica, tenia encanto e irradiaba respeto, la elogio como nadie lo había hecho, incluso sonrojándola mas que una cereza.

Ella se sintió especial a su lado, mas cuando él se atrevió a susurrar cerca de su oído que la entendía, a él no le gustaban aquellas reuniones pero debía asistir por su padre; desde aquel momento fueron amigos, no se separaron todo aquel día y pronto empezó a visitarla volviéndose frecuente, nadie ignoro aquello, menos Albert, donde su solución fue lanzarla obligatoriamente a sus brazos... maldito fuera!

Deseo llorar y arruinar así su maquillaje, pero que ganaría?

Solo hacer el ridículo delante de aquel rubio que tanto la quería apartar. Suspiro, pues no podía hacer mucha cosa, estiro la falda de su hermoso vestido blanco, llevaba demasiada pedrería para su gusto y pesaba una enormidad, pero así se había decidido, el corsé la estaba matando un poco, deseo liberarlo pero sabía que debía aguantar.

\- _hasta el final, candy..._

Se susurro dándose animo, mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas para alejar el nudo que estaba formado en su garganta... estaba aterrada.

Empezaba a imaginar su vida de casada, sabia que Patrick no sería un mal marido, pero él no llenaba de emoción su corazón, quería amar al futuro padre de sus hijos, porque estaba más que seguro que aquel hombre quería hijos con ella, pero solo lo conocía desde hace poco tiempo, y aunque Patrick le aseguro que todo iría bien, que jamás la presionaría, que podía dar marcha atrás si no deseaba esto, sabía que ya era tarde.

Alguien toco su puerta con delicadeza y ella levanto su mirada, allí estaba patty acomodando sus gafas mientras sonreía, intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque no lo lograba.

\- llego Albert, es hora de empezar amiga... Anne lo está reteniendo, está un poco eufórico_ dijo con una risita, ella no sabía nada de sus sentimientos hacia aquel rubio, y no la culpaba, ella no le quiso contar a nadie.

\- ayúdame patty_ pidió sonriendo con sutileza, mientras su amiga se acercaba y acomodaba su velo a la perfección_ no olvides las flores, por favor...

Su amiga, le acerco su ramo de rosas, ninguna era de Anthony, la tía no lo aprobó y ella no replico aquello, no deseaba manchar a Anthony con aquella acción que no tenía nada que ver con su corazón.

\- sonríe cariño, será el mejor día de tu vida_ le dijo patty y ella intento sonreír, pero creía se veía como una mueca más que como una sonrisa natural_ todo irá bien...

\- sí, todo irá bien_ susurro ella tratando de convencerse de aquello.

Así, ambas mujeres salieron de aquel pequeño cuarto, fuera de este Albert intentaba quitar a Anne del camino, se veía desesperado, pero cuando alzo su mirada quedo petrificado.

Ella se veía hermosa...

Hermosa e infeliz.

Era como un pequeño ángel vestido de blanco, pero que parecía como si sus alas se las hubieran recortado.

 _Eso fue lo que hiciste, estúpido!_

Se recrimino mentalmente, deseaba golpearse con la pared más cercana para mitigar su culpa, pero ella no lo miro, sino que paso a su lado.

\- terminemos con esto_ le murmuro a su lado, pidiéndole su brazo, él intento retenerla, pero ya patty había corrido hacia los invitados, haciendo señas de que la novia entraría, luego de aquello la marcha nupcial empezó a escucharse, llenando de desesperación al rubio que sentía como candy apretaba su brazo.

Debía evitar aquello, pero como?

No tenía idea, quiso hablar, pero candy no lo dejo.

\- pequeña...

\- cállate William, solo camina y sonríe... acaso no era esto lo que querías?_ aquella pregunta lo golpeo más todavía, ella realmente lo odiaba.

\- y esto es lo que tú quieres?_ le pregunto, y ella lo fulmino con sus esmeraldas, candy sabía que él estaba jugando con ella, no le daría aquel gusto.

Ambos rubios se posicionaron en la entrada de la iglesia, esperando que las damas y los pequeños marcharan primero, todo iba con lentitud, pero ante los ojos de candy era como si todo pasara corriendo delante de sus ojos.

Se sintió a desvanecer, pues sus piernas temblaban cuando llego su turno de entrar, allí pudo observar en todo su esplendor la hermosa iglesia decorada, una estela de pétalos de rosas estaban en su camino, y quiso llorar al ver a sus personas más queridas, quienes aplaudían al verla entrar vestida de novia, se suponía no debían hacer aquello pues la tía abuela se estaba abanicando con violencia cerca del altar, pero sus pequeños niños se atrevieron a silbar a la novia salida del hogar de ponny, se sentían orgullosos de verla de aquella manera, ella lo pudo ver en sus ojos y quiso echarse a llorar pues ella no deseaba aquello.

Sus madres lloraban una al lado de la otra, su pequeña estaba logrando sus sueños y ella quiso gritar que la despertaran de aquella pesadilla... el miedo empezaba a hacer estragos en ella, pero no se dejo vencer y empezó a caminar, casi arrastrando a Albert quien al parecer había olvidado lo que era caminar.

El rubio estaba desesperado, como sacarla de aquel sitio iba a ser un problema, pero no quería rendirse aun, menos cuando sentía temblar el agarre de candy en su brazo.

\- _candy no tienes que hacer esto_..._ le susurro en voz baja y ella lo miro con sus esmeraldas sorprendidas, llenas de tantos sentimientos.

Pero desvió su mirada y siguió caminando, un paso a la vez junto con la canción nupcial que destruía las neuronas de Albert.

La veía marcharse de su lado... no estaba preparado.

Tal vez debía echársela en el hombro y correr, aquella acción mataría a su tía abuela, pero al diablo ella!

\- _no hagas esto_..._ pidió nuevamente, apretando con su mano derecha la femenina que rodeaba su brazo, ella suspiro mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa al novio, quien estaba en el altar como un elegante caballero con su smoking impecable color oscuro, él le sonreía a ella.

Ciertamente, el bastardo estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero Albert, ahora menos se podía dar por vencido.

\- _candy, por favor_..._esta vez le suplico, sintiendo que le entraban ganas de llorar.

La hermosa novia no detuvo su andar, sino que levanto su barbilla y siguió sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de su futuro esposo, allí estaba su paz después de tanto infierno.

\- _déjame marchar_ _ susurro ella a su lado, rompiendo en trozos el corazón de Albert.

Maldita sea! no lo haría!

Apretó la mano de candy con más fuerza, intentando que ella apartara la mirada del novio, y lo hizo.

Ella lo miro con reproche, acaso Albert no se cansaba de jugar con ella?

Intento decírselo, pero él le sonrió tan hermosamente, que hizo que sus pensamientos se evaporaran, casi quiso echarse a llorar, jamás volvería a tenerlo tan cerca; el rubio esbozo una sonrisa melancólica sin dejar de mirarla, ambas miradas fusionadas hicieron que su entorno desapareciera, ya ni se percataban que no estaban caminando, habían quedado en medio de aquella caminata hacia el altar, todos los miraban sorprendidos, incluso la tía abuela quien sintió que sus piernas empezaban a fallar... William no podía hacer una locura, no? eso seguro la mataría y su sobrino no era tan cruel de esa manera, ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en casarla, que le sucedía?

Candy estaba hipnotizada con aquellos ojos tan azules como el cielo, los amaba, con cada una de las células de su cuerpo; Albert jugando su última carta acerco un poco su boca a su oído y susurro aquellas palabras que solo ella escucharía.

\- _Te Amo mi pequeña princesa, y fui un idiota al hacerte esto..._

 _Perdóname, siempre te quise a mi lado, supongo era egoísta para dejarte marchar, pero muy miedoso para darte tu lugar..._

 _Te Amo, no solo para llamarte ''amor'' o ''cariño'', sino para amar tus miedos y tus sombras, para alentarte y apoyarte latido a latido en tus objetivos y sueños._

 _Para mirarte admirado, pues siempre serás mi musa._

 _Te Amo, por todo lo que tienes y crees que te falta. Te amo libre y un poco mía._

 _Te amo mujer culta, rebelde, loca sin límites y también melancólica princesa. Siempre fuiste tú mi candy, eres mi territorio salvaje, mi cuidad con pestañas, mi país con tacones y mi patria eterna, la única en la que siempre he creído..._

 _Te amo, porque me hiciste soltar ochenta suspiros en poco tiempo antes de besarte aquella tarde en la biblioteca; y no te detendré si quieres continuar, pero quiero sepas que siempre Te Amare y me arrepentiré minuto a minuto de lo estúpido que he sido, moriré de celos al imaginarte en sus brazos y aunque deseare matarlo con mis propias manos, me consolare pensando que fue tu decisión y que serás feliz con lo que decidas._

 _Siempre fui el mayor ante ti, pero hoy soy aquel niño tocando gaitas bajo el padre árbol, uno que jamás dejo de pensar en ti mi pecosa llorona y que siempre te persiguió porque mi vida dependía de tu bienestar..._

 _No me dejes candy, porque hoy siento que muero y esto me duele tanto acá en mi pecho, estoy desesperado mi pequeña, puedo ponerme a llorar y que todos me vean, ya no me interesa, mandare al diablo todo lo que soy..._

 _Solo quiero ser Albert, solo quiero ser Tu Albert, tu fiel soldado que jamás te dejara y que Te Amara hasta la muerte y después de ella si Dios nos lo permite, esa es la única promesa que puedo ofrecerte._

Para cuando Albert termino de susurrar tantas cosas a su oído, candy sintió que un peso se removió de sus hombros, su cuerpo temblaba al liberar aquella carga, y sus piernas empezaron a fallar, intento sostenerse de aquel rubio tan estúpido pero increíblemente adorable... lo amaba.

Y allí dejo que todo lo que la rodeaba se desapareciera, y quedara solo el rostro de su rubio, uno preocupado pero que ella amaba con todas sus fracciones, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, privando a Albert del verdor de sus esmeraldas.

Para consternación de todos los presentes, la novia se desmayo en brazos de su ''padre'', allí en medio de la iglesia, todos soltando un grito de asombro, ella parecía gelatina mientras Albert la sostenía en sus brazos, pero ella seguía siendo hermosa con esa sonrisa angelical que adornaba su rostro dormido.

El novio asustado, corrió todo el trayecto que le quedaba cerca de su futura esposa.

\- que paso?_ pregunto a Albert quien con sus fuertes brazos rodeaba aquel cuerpo desvanecido.

\- no se sentía bien_ susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, Patrick lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, porque sonreía en aquella situación?_ estará bien...

\- tú crees? llamamos a un medico?_ pregunto, y el rubio negó con su cabeza.

\- dale tiempo, tal vez despierte pronto, ya sabes, la emoción de la boda.

Dijo riendo y Patrick confirmo que aquel hombre estaba algo loco, la tía abuela se acercaba así como la multitud que se conglomeraba a su alrededor.

\- William, que les paso?

\- nada tía, problemas técnicos... creo la dejare descansar un poco.

\- claro, utilicen la pequeña estancia fuera de la iglesia hijo_ propuso el padre y Albert asistió; la señorita ponny y hermana maría, se acercaron para comprobar el estado de su pequeño torbellino.

\- Albert, estará bien nuestra niña?

\- ahora estará perfecta_ les dijo tranquilizándolas con una sonrisa, para empezar a caminar fuera de la iglesia con la pesada novia en brazos_ estaremos perfectos..._ murmuro para sí mismo, lleno de dicha.

* * *

 _ **Minutos más tarde,**_ una Anne sorprendida junto con Patty corrían dentro de la iglesia.

Las noticias?

La novia había desaparecido, Albert quien se suponía la cuidaba, había salido con ella en brazos y el muy rebelde, había robado una limusina, donde llevaría a candy lejos de aquel alboroto.

Nadie dijo nada, todos conmocionados miraban la puerta recordando como hace tan solo un poco de tiempo ambos rubios habían estado allí.

La tía abuela se había desmayado, pero nadie la ayudo, solo escucharon el golpe seco de su cuerpo viejo cayendo con gracia sobre el suelo frio.

Patrick estaba en silencio, mientras todos esperaban una reacción en su cara, algún indicio de furia creciente, allí decepcionados comprobaron que aquel hombre empezaba a esbozar una sonrisa y con un ataque de risa se fue retirando de la iglesia, mientras se quitaba aquella molesta corbata y empezaba a despeinar sus cabellos, él la quería pero siempre entendió que amaba a otro, ahora comprendía quien era él otro.

Todos lo miraron como un demente, acaso estaba loco? esa no era la reacción esperada, pero aquel hombre entendía cual era su posición en aquel tablero de ajedrez, su dama se había ido para proteger a su rey.

* * *

 _ **En algún sitio lejano,**_ un rubio despreocupado y feliz, conducía como si el demonio los persiguiera, pero al ver que nadie los había seguido suspiro tranquilo, bajando la velocidad, mientras miraba de reojo por el retrovisor a la novia quien sonriente estaba despierta, mostrándole esas brillantes esmeraldas llenas de alegría. Aquella con un impulso se quito aquel molesto velo de su cabeza, haciendo un desastre con su cabello, quedando todos sus rizos rubios despeinados y revueltos en su cabeza.

\- siempre serás una diablilla_ murmuro Albert riendo en voz alta, una risa contenta y espontanea, llena de libertad; la rubia encogió sus hombros con inocencia mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en su mejilla.

\- tenía un mejor plan, señor Andley?_ pregunto sarcástica, mientras volvía a sentarse en la parte de atrás, la falda amplia del vestido no la dejaba moverse con tranquilidad.

\- solo arrastrarte hasta la salida si se te ocurría seguir caminando!_ exclamo riendo y mirándola mientras conducía se atrevió a confesar_ leí tu carta...

Ella lo miro con sorpresa, se suponía no debía leerla hasta que ella se casara.

\- por eso estas aquí?

\- en parte así fue, pero por otro lado... me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que dices a eso?

\- eres un tonto! casi me caso!

Exclamo ella, y Albert sonrió con encanto... encontrando un estacionamiento, parqueo el llamativo vehículo. Allí se detuvo, colocando seguros y el freno respectivo, se lanzo hacia la parte de atrás con sus ojos llenos de tantas promesas que candy comprendió, una de ellas era un beso dulce y lleno de necesidad, que rompió las barreras entre ambos, ellos delinearon sus labios reconociéndose como el amor de su vida, dejando que sus alientos pesados se mezclaran, aquello era un sueño tan real.

\- haz besado a la novia_ susurro candy con sonrojo, cuando aquel rubio se separo un poco de ella, ambos esbozando una sonrisa.

\- y seguiré besándola por mucho tiempo mas... Te Amo, candy.

\- También Te Amo mi príncipe, siempre lo hice.

\- lo sé, siempre quiero que lo hagas_ le pidió con dulzura mientras la volvía a besar rápidamente, separándose para tomar su rostro y mirarlo atentamente pregunto_ confías en mi?

\- siempre..._ contesto ella sin dudarlo, volviéndolo mas feliz aun_ pero que haremos?

\- haremos lo que siempre debimos haber hecho, pelear por nuestro amor...

\- contra todo y todos?

\- contra todo y todos_ aseguro desprendiendo aquel miedo de la rubia_ jamás te dejare marchar.

\- nunca?

\- nunca!

\- Te Amo_ susurro ella recostándose en su pecho sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón.

\- Te Amo, candy... siempre.

Allí ambos rubios abrazados, se prometieron el mundo, y lo lograrían. Pues, ciertamente el amor todo lo puede porque sin amor, no somos nada.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola niñas, aquí relato algo corto, pero espero les haya gustado.

Mil gracias por leer, de verdad. Aprecio mucho sus palabras, es importante para mí su apoyo, pues sin ustedes a quien escribiría? por eso, Gracias!

estoy planeándome algún fic algo más largo sobre esta pareja, será algo difícil pues a diferencia de los caracteres de otros personajes, Albert es más dulce y adorable, a mi parecer así lo es, y tengo algo en mente... veré si me animo a plasmarlo para mostrárselos pronto, si Dios lo permite.

Mientras tanto, espero disfrutaran estas pequeñas letras que tanto disfrute plasmándolas. Si existe alguna inconformidad, favor háganla saber, es bueno aprender de las criticas también, así crecen las personas, no? :)

Un saludo enorme así como un abrazo :*

Nos vemos pronto con otra idea,

Su Amiga,

Ely Andley.


End file.
